Scuttleclaw
|Source = Franchise|Wingspan = 20 feet (6 meters)}} The Scuttleclaw is a Sharp Class dragon that first appeared in How to Train Your Dragon 2. It has also made an appearance in Dragons: Rise of Berk and School of Dragons. Official Description Physical Appearance Scuttleclaw Egg.png Titan Wing Scuttleclaw.png|Titan Wing Egg Scuttleclaw eggs are spherical, with obvious scales. Most eggs are a blend of two colors, one dominating the top and the other, the base. Hatchling to Adult It resembles a cross between a Deadly Nadder and a Hideous Zippleback. It's head is similar to a Zippleback's, and its body, legs and feet are reminiscent of a Nadder's. It has spines like those of a Zippleback too, and has a long tail. Scuttleclaws come in a large variety of colors (green, purple, reddish-brown, yellow, etc.).They also have a horn on their nose. Titan Wing These Titans have dark green bodies and brown spots all over their wings. It looks more ferocious and has larger, longer dark orange spines on its back. Their face is brown and has some bumps. With broad feet and sharp claws, the Scuttleclaw Titans resemble Deadly Nadders. Abilities Strength and Stamina Even for infants, Scuttleclaws have proven to be quite powerful. They were able to carry heavy Vikings such as Gobber and Fishlegs. Also, these infants can fly for a very long distance from their home all the way to Berk, carrying heavy riders and like to show off their stamina. Fire Type Scuttleclaws have green fire, though they haven't been seen using it as of yet. According to School of Dragons, Scuttleclaw fire is based on copper. Speed In Rise of Berk, Scuttleclaws are also described to be incredibly fast dragons which move too quickly for opponents to see. Bite Strength They show to have a strong bite, as one of the babies were biting Toothless' tail. Also, when they grown up into adults, their teeth get bigger, meaning that the adults' bite could be stronger than the babies'. Behavior and Personality So far, only baby Scuttleclaws have been seen. As infants, they are mischievous and playful, and listen to no one. Not even a Bewilderbeast can put them under command. According to Rise of Berk, Scuttleclaws are active and playful with seemingly unlimited energy. It is described to be a 'hyperactive powerhouse'. This trait could be, rather eccentrically, one of few countermeasures effective to resist to the kings' dragon controlling. They also enjoy playing with Toothless, though the feeling isn't mutual, as Toothless felt uncomfortable around them. Scuttleclaws often scatter when they are roared at by larger dragons, such as Cloudjumper. In the games Dragons: Rise of Berk and School of Dragons, you can train your Scuttleclaw to adult size. Appearances How to Train Your Dragon 2 The first appearance of Scuttleclaws was in Valka's Mountain. They playfully greeted Hiccup and Toothless and Valka remarked that they 'listened to no one'. The baby Scuttleclaws then proceeded to disturb Valka's Bewilderbeast after Cloudjumper scared them away. Later, when Hiccup prepared to leave the Mountain, several babies were seen nipping Toothless' ears and tails. After that, the riders rode the baby Scuttleclaws back to Berk when all their dragons were under control as they were only dragons remaining in the Mountain. Games Dragons: Rise of Berk Adult Scuttleclaws were first seen in this game, along with the Titan Wing form. School of Dragons Scuttleclaws also became available in this game. Trivia *Adult Scuttleclaws are large in size, as proven in ''Rise of Berk. The babies are almost the size of Toothless himself. * The Scuttleclaw resembles a mix between a Hideous Zippleback and Deadly Nadder, with the personality of a Terrible Terror. *Scuttleclaw babies seem to bite a lot, or just nibble when playing around with things, people or other dragons. This was demonstrated with Toothless when a yellow Scuttleclaw was biting his tail. It is most likely a result of the babies teething, much like human babies. *According to School of Dragons, all Scuttleclaws, even the adults, don't listen to the Bewilderbeast. This may or may not be true. *The Scuttleclaw is the only dragon whose pupils are always round. *Before its name was revealed, a popular fan name for it was Hideous Nadder. *Despite being a Sharp class dragon, the Scuttleclaw doesn't possess many traits of one. References Site Navigation Category:Dragons Category:Movie Dragons Category:Sharp Class Category:Fast dragons Category:School of Dragons Category:Dragons with Venom Category:Strong dragons Category:How To Train Your Dragon 2 Dragons Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Dragons Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Dragon Species Category:Franchise Dragons Category:Dragon Species from the Franchise Category:School of Dragons - Dragon Species Category:Large Dragons